


The Last Doughnut

by YaoiGodess



Category: Big Bad Beetleborgs (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Gay Male Character, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Maledom, Romance, Slash, Slashy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one jelly-filled doughnut left, and Noxic claims it for himself. But Typhus won't give it up without a fight! May contain a SLASH. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Doughnut

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Behind an old building. The two Magnavores, Typhus and Noxic, has just steal boxes of doughnuts from a local doughnut shop. Noxic is eatting all the doughnuts like a pig while Typhus hardly gets any. Now there's only one doughnut left, and these two are fightning over it to see who gets it the last tasty, jelly-filled doughnut.
> 
> Author's note: "talking" /actions/ 'thoughts'

Noxic:/arguing with the chimera-like mutant/"I'm getting that doughnut!"

Typhus:/arguing with the android/"No, I'm getting that doughnut!"

Noxic:"I was the one who scare the living hell out of those stupid humans!"

Typhus:"I was the one who steal all the goods!"

Noxic:"It was my idea to steal them in the first place!"

Typhus:/a sweatdrop appear on his head/"Yeah... but I thought of it before you did!"

Noxic:/shouting/"No you didn't, liar!"

Typhus:/getting up in the android's face like he means business/"Yes I did, metal-mouth!"

Noxic:/pushing the chimera-like mutant away roughly and pinched his nose to prevent himself from smelling the chimera-like mutant's gross, stinky breath/"You can't even make a sandwich, stink-breath!"

Typhus:/growls with anger as he sneered/'Prick!'

Noxic:/pointing to his head to show-off his superior intelligence/"Besides, I should get the delicious jelly-filled doughnut because I was the brains behind this perfect crime."

Typhus:/showing off his muscles as if they were his prize-winning trophies/"But I was the muscle behind this whole thing, and you keep hogging all the damned doughnuts. Quit being such a selfish pig and let me have that yummy last doughnut!"

Noxic:/roll up his sleeves as a anger and despair mark appear on his head/"Why, you big knucklehead creep! I have half a mind to beat the crap out of you."

Typhus:/laughs as he taunts the android/"Half a mind is right. Suddenly, you realised that."

Noxic:/getting more angry/"At least I have a mind!"

Typhus:/pushing his forehead against the android's/"Are you saying that I'm dumb?"

Noxic:/pushing his forehead against the chimera-like mutant's/"I'm saying that you're a freaking, braindead moron!"

Typhus:/pushing his forehead forward as a anger and despair mark appear on his head/"Listen here, Mr. I-Know-Everything-About-The-Universe, I don't need all that logical stuff to get through in life. Muscles are the ultimate source of power. It's brawn over brains."

Noxic:/pushing his forehead forward as he started to get annoyed by the chimera-like mutant's stupidity/"That's brains over brawn, jackass!"

Typhus:"What's the big deal about brains?"

Noxic:"Brains are a HUGE deal. In fact, some of the most famous people in history prefer brains instead of brawns."

Typhus:/pushes the android's face away from his own/"Look, we can sit here and argue for hours over which one of us is better then the other. Or we can figure out which one of us is getting that last doughnut."

Noxic:/fold his arms as he gave the chimera-like mutant a questioning look/"OK, tough guy, how should we settle this then?"

Typhus:"We can settle this in the same way we always did before, dorkaloid."

Noxic:"...you mean..."

Typhus:"Yep... Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Noxic:"You're on! Winner take all! Loser take none!"

Typhus:/smirks/'Man, what a nerd! I can't wait to crushed his high spirits.'

Noxic:/feeling confident/'That behemonth is going down! I can't wait to wipe the smile off his face.'

Typhus and Noxic:/shaking one fist several times and swinging it down on the count as they throw their hand gestures at each other/"Rock... Paper... Scissors... Shoot!"

Noxic:/holding a hand gesture of rock as a sweatdrop appeared on his head/"Ah, man!"

Typhus:/holding a hand gesture of paper as he feel victorious over his first win/"Ha! Paper covers rock!"

Noxic:/getting irritated/"Best two out of three."

Typhus:"Go for it, cyber-dork."

Noxic:/chibi look of anger, dread, and vengence/'That big no good son of a bitch really knows how to drive me insane! He always win at this game. But he won't win this time. There is no know I'm going to lose to him again!'

Typhus:/shaking one fist several times/"Rock... Paper... Scissors... Ow!"

Noxic:/poked the chimera-like mutant's eyes with two fingers as he laughed wickedly over his most devious plot/"Owned! LOL!"

Typhus:/slapped the android's hand away like it was a annoying fly/"Cut that out!"

Noxic:/holding a hand gesture of scissors proudly/"Scissors beat paper! Take that, you sterroid-pumped freak!"

Typhus:/temper raising to a dangerous level as smoke comes out of his head/"Hey! No fair! You cheated!"

Noxic:"You never said that we have to play fair."

Typhus:/a sweatdrop appeared on his head as he showed a chibi look of fear, nervousness, and angst but then smiled deviously as he came up with a perfect idea to get back at the android/'Damn it, he's right! What am I going to do? I can't let that computer-weirdo get the best of me. There's got to be a way to beat him at his own game. Wait! I got it! Yeah, he's in for it now! He won't know what hit him.'

Noxic:/smirked with amusement/"Ready to lose, muscle-boy?"

Typhus:/doing really well not to act suspicious/"You wished, scrap-for-brains. Bring it on!"

Noxic:/shaking one fist several times/"Rock... Paper... Scissors... Shoot!"

Typhus:/grabbed the android by the collar of the android's labcoat as he roughly pressed his lips against the android's/"..."

Noxic:/blushed a bright red on his silver metal skin as he was stunned in both shock and confusion/"OMFG! What the hell is he doing! Is he crazy! Has he finally lost his mind? And why am I enjoying this? I didn't know his lips taste like tomato and basil. It's tasted really good actually."

Typhus:/quickly picks up the last doughnut from the box and pushed the android away as he took a bite from his prize and savor the glorious taste of his own triumph/"Brawns beats brains! I win."

Noxic:/whines as he acts like a big baby/"That's not fair! You took me off guard! I really wanted that doughnut!"

Typhus:/took another bite from the doughnut and chewing it slowly to savor it's delicious, jelly-filled taste/"It's like you said. We never have to play fair. Now it's mine for the taking."

Noxic:/pouted a bit/"Well, it should be me eating the last doughnut that you unfairly stole from me. Give it back!"

Typhus:/smiling a toothy grin/"If you want it, come and get it... blueberry-lips!"

The End.


End file.
